


Studying Studies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Non-Furry Animal Costume Dressing, Short One Shot, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope this fanfic is longer then my other works, I'm trying to be more open with my fanfics but I'm just so nervous and all.<br/>This is a quick one about Jade/Roxy in college, I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying Studies

  
Roxy Lalonde was so beyond the word ' _stressed_ '.  
  
She was annoyed, she was angry, she was so unbearably frustrated. All she wanted to do was get this project done in time before the next test came, so she could pass. But she ended up tapping her pencil against her wooden desk for hours on end, listening to the sound of the wind and her indirect thoughts.  
  
" _Ugh_."  
  
The Lalonde reached over for her water bottle, and raised it to her lips. Sipping the pure liquid from the plastic case. It slowly dawned upon her that she was probably more interested in the water bottle then she was in this actual test. It wasn't as if she was unfocused, she was just so incredibly upset that she could just throw the test away and go out to get something tasty from a nearby restaurant. Or, quite literately, _anything else_.  
  
But then, the door besides her was opened. The loud squeaking had called to her attention.  
  
"Hey, Roxy." In came a familiar voice, and Roxy was instantly met with a smile upon her lips.  
  
Jade had entered the room, holding a box in her arms. It was marked with ' _old house stuff_ ' in green. She closed the door using her foot, but was still careful not to slam the door, not wanting to break Roxy's concentration.  
  
Or, lack there of.  
  
As Jade entered the room, she sat the heavy box down on her bed. Across the room from Roxy's. Jade was more well-kept then Roxy was, her blankets were pulled together and neatly folded, meanwhile her girlfriend's looked like no one had fixed it in months. Jade never complained, however. Knowing that she probably wouldn't clean it regardless.  
  
"So sorry to interrupt, but I just got this box from John! He said this came from our old house, so I really wanted to check it out." Jade explained in her soft voice, opening the box up swiftly.  
  
Roxy chuckled a bit. "That's fine, Jadey. To be honest with ya, I think I could use a lil' break from this whole thing." The Lalonde stood up, extending her arms outward to stretch them, then let them drop to both her sides. Before getting the chance to say anything else, she was cut off by Jade gasping suddenly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen this in forever!" Jade exclaimed happily, holding out a small black headband. On the headband, were two pairs of black dog ears.  
  
The second of seeing this, Roxy snorted. "Oh my god, is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yeah! I used to wear this when I was a kid." Jade explained, bringing it to her head and placing it on gently. It was too small to fit on now, of course. But it still brought joy to her.  
  
"How do I look, Roxy?" Jade asked, striking a pose.  
  
"Quite _fetching_." Roxy snickered.  
  
The two girls laughed together in unison. Roxy walked over to her, grabbing her cheeks with both hands.  
  
"Little doggo Jadey, that's the cutest shit ever."  
  
Roxy leaned over and kissed her on the lips for a second, but it was hard to kiss her when she was a giggling fit in Roxy's arms. It was so cute that the Lalonde nearly forgot all about her test because of her adorable girlfriend. Bless her sweet heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an AU, as you can tell. I thought it would be cute if they were roommates.


End file.
